


Chickenshits Don't Get Beer

by truthinadvertising



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Its just necromancer porn, Minor Character Death, Minor Knife Play, Necromancy, Power Play, Shameless Smut, thats it thats the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/truthinadvertising
Summary: In an Alternate Universe? An Alternate Timeline? A River Bubble?Deuteros and Dyas are tasked with executing BOE prisoners. But apparently, no one told them how and they're freaks so they're gonna fuck while they do it and it's gonna get weird. This whole thing probably belongs in one of Gideon's filthiest magazines.
Relationships: Judith Deuteros/Marta Dyas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Chickenshits Don't Get Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sorry not sorry. Yeah, this is weird, you caught me. But I can't stop thinking about Dom Marta and Brat Judith but also with the Second House's DOPE ASS NECROMANCY POWER. My D&D Necromancer has a move called Life Tap which is basically this and I use it all the time I love it so much so I also wanted to include it. 
> 
> Also, no one cares, but for the Ranks used in this fic, I went based on the fact that God talks to an Admiral on the Erabos which is a Navy rank so all the ranks are US Navy Rank based cause that's where I'm from. Captain does outrank Commander I was surprised too. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy whatever the fuck this is!

There had been 4 low-level BOE operatives captured by the Cohort that had been placed, bound and gagged, into the detention room. They were to be executed per the orders of the Prince Undying. None of them were Necromancers, Blood of Eden, of course, despising them for their very nature, and without their weapons and deprived of their ability to fight back they were harmless. 

The two Ensigns who had been tasked with guarding the auto door briskly saluted the approaching Captain and Lieutenant. The scion of the Second House Captain Judith Deuteros and her Cavilear Primary Marta the Second. They looked official, all business, Captian Deuteros was pulling off her gloves in preparation for Necromancy, and Lieutenant Dyas had her hand on the hilt of her rapier. 

"At ease, gentleman." the Captain said answering their salute. "You are dismissed we'll take it from here." The Ensigns looked between each other nervously. The one on the left, a skinny boy, a Necromancer, said, somewhat shakily, 

"We have orders from Commander Tetarto to stay with the prisoners." he ventured. Deuteros rolled her eyes. 

"Ah, yes, Commander Tetarto." She drawled, tucking her gloves into the breast of her sharp, white jacket. "And to whom does COMMANDER Tetarto answer to, Ensign...?" 

"Ensign Mobrey, Ma'am," he answered crisply followed by a not so crisp, "I'm not sure who he reports to..."

"Well," Deuteros said giving him a once over, Marta the Second stiffened a half step behind her. "To my knowledge, a Captain outranks a Commander, does it not?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ensign Mobrey said in a very small voice. 

"Then I suggest you follow the order I gave you and leave your post or I'll have the both of you written up for insubordination. The Lieutenant and I have been granted the access code and have orders to carry out the executions, we will follow our orders to the letter. I suggest you do the same." 

Deuteros stared them down like a hawk with Dyas' dark form hovering over her shoulder. The Ensigns shared a somewhat terrified glance with each other then both saluted at top speed and high tailed it out of there. 

When they were alone Marta pressed herself up against Judith's back and wrapped an arm around her to tap in the key code to open the auto door. 

"Was that fun for you?" she whispered in her ear. "Because you'll pay dearly for it." 

The auto door slid open with a chirp as it accepted the code and Marta pushed Judith inside. Judith had just enough time to see the 4 captives chained to the walls in the dusky blue of the habitation lights in that dark little holding cell before the door whirred shut again. 

Marta was on her as soon as the lights from the hallway were shut out of sight. Her mouth was hot and her lips were plush, humming with blood from where she had been chewing on them. Judith gasped and leaned into the taller woman, heedless of the hubbub that was being made by the captives behind their gags. Marta pushed her tongue between her lips and stroked it along her teeth, running a hand up into Judith's dark, practical military haircut and grabbing a fistful of the stuff. 

Judith groaned as her head was yanked back hard by the roots of her hair and her neck was exposed for those shiny white teeth to bite at her jugular. This wasn't the first time they had done it this way and it wouldn't be the last. Judith was spun around so her back was pressed to Marta's front, her head held back on Marta's shoulder by her hair and Marta's off-hand dagger was at that throbbing vein. 

Her eyes bulged at Marta licked the column of her neck behind the blade and around the shell of her ear, nipping a little at the lobe. 

"Go on." Marta coaxed, "You know the drill. Take it off for them or I start breaking things." 

This threat was not idle the first time they had tried this Marta had broken her nose when Judith had tried her patience. 

Clumsily Judith began to undo the buttons at her jacket, the crisp white prism falling in a heap on the floor, then the shirt, Marta moved her dagger to the small of her back so she could get it off over her head but did not let up her grip. Last the pants, undone hastily and kicked aside.

The Blood of Eden captives were wrenching at their bonds and frothing at their gags but they could do nothing but watch as Marta herself slipped Judith out of her bandeau and underwear. The Necromancer of the Second House was naked before them. Marta sheathed the dagger and placed her hands on Judith's skinny hips and ran her fingernails up her tanned skin. 

"Imagine if Ensign Mobery could see you like this." Marta chuckled pinching a dark nipple. It hardened and puckered and Marta went to cup those meager breasts in her calloused hands. "No one would ever take orders again from you, would they?" She squeezed Judith's tits leaving the marks of her fingerprints on her skin. Judith didn't say anything, didn't want to say anything, she knew her role. 

"For someone who walks around like they wear the Emperor's crown there isn't much to you is there?" Marta asked moving her hands around her body to grope at her bony ass and thin thighs. "You Necromancers are all so easy to break." She pushed Judith forward and she landed on her hands and knees in front of one of the BOE prisoners who thrashed about. 

Marta's hand landed sharply across her ass making her cry out. 

"I do like to see you like this." She said following suit and getting on her knees behind Judith. "Someone has to put some humility in you." And she ducked her head down and licked a stripe up Judith's exposed pussy lips. Judith moaned lasciviously and banged her head against the floor, pressing her hips back against Marta's face. Marta obliged the flat blade of the tongue dragging slowly across her labia. She pulled one of Judith's thick inner lips into her mouth and suckled and Judith whimpered. She rolled the pliable skin around between her lips and felt the tiny capillaries that filled her lips with blood as her arousal blossomed. She came off the lip with a loud SMACK. You could see the trickles of wetness dripping from Judith's hole now so Marta licked those up too before she delved in deeper. 

She pulled Judith's ass toward her and used her fingertips to see around the thatch of dark hair on her mons to gently pull back the clitoral hood. Judith whined. Marta blew a thin stream of air over the exposed red bud and could almost see it shiver. Judith's hand slapped the floor like she was a wrestler signaling for mercy. Marta grinned and sucked the little button up into her mouth like a sweet. Judith wailed and she lashed out grabbing the feet of the Blood of Eden captive she was in front of. 

"More...." She moaned. "I want more..." and the man's leg began to shrivel like all the moisture was being sucked out of him. A red corona blazed around him as his body began decaying away as this thalergy was stripped from him. Judith couldn't see but she knew a matching red corona would be surrounding Marta as the dying man's life energy flooded her. 

Marta's tongue worked her faster. Her lips made sweet trills against her swollen head. And the man above them joined in Judith's screams as he died. 

"Enough," Marta said, pulling away and wiping her face leaving Judith to collapse on the cold floor. "That's one down, are you ready for the others?" she asked as Judith struggled up on shakey elbows and nodded. 

Marta nodded and promptly removed her trousers and folded them neatly and set them by the door. Her sword however she kept on her and she passed the dagger to Judith. She sat on the floor close to another captive, legs splayed and Judith crawled in between them and for a moment it looked like she might just return the favor Marta had just paid her. But she didn't. Instead, she took the off-hand dagger and made two deep slashes on Marta's pubic bone, all the way down to the bone itself. Blood spilled out of her and Judith buried her hands in the wound. 

"Ready?" Marta said through gritted teeth.

"Ready." was the reply. Marta reached up with her sword and slashed the captive's throat. Again the red corona around the man, unable to scream, drowning in his own blood, and again a red corona around Judith's hands as she worked, taking advantage of the thanergy bloom. Judith was no bone witch. Her specialty was energy transfer but she had adequate knowledge of all the schools of Necromancy, a jack of all trades but master of none. She knew enough about constructs to be able to pull an elementary phallus made of cartilage from Marta's pubic symphysis and enough about flesh magic to be able to skin her over and perform triage to stop the bleeding. 

Marta stood looking over her new appendage and wiping her sword clean on the shirt of the now mummified BOE member. 

"Not bad," she said, " you're getting better." She set her sword down near her pants and stood above Judith. Her brown legs seemed to go on for miles and she put her hands on her hips and that white cartilage gleamed in the low light. "Go on." She motioned with a nod. "And open yourself up while you do it." 

Judith shuffled forward on her knees, her fingers already dipping into her pussy. Using her power made her feel hot. Taking those captives lives made her horny. And seeing Marta with that goddamn bone cock made her want to worship. 

She put her mouth on the bone. It was still warm from being grown from her living body and it tasted like blood. As she slobbered gracelessly and needily over the bone cock she worked her hands on her pussy. Her right hand held her ample lips open with the thumb and ring finger while her index finger flicked her clit, her left hand currently had the first two fingers buried up the knuckle in her hole pumping languidly, drawing her juices out and spreading them all over her pussy and thighs. She could smell Marta's own wetness from her proximity to it, but Marta never did anything for herself, it just wasn't her way, but her smell was intoxicating. 

The bone was slobbery with her spit and now it was just hanging in her mouth while she gasped around it and finger fucked herself and Marta had had enough. Marta pushed her off and advanced on her, Judith scrambled back until she was at the feet of the third BOE captive. The woman obviously knew what was coming and began to thrash and scream before Judith even touched her. 

Marta dropped to her knees and using her fingertips pushed Judith onto her back. Judith shivered as her hot skin met the cold floor and she reached up and behind her and wrapped her bony hands around the doomed woman's ankles. Marta slid in close and rucked Judith's legs up over her scarred, dark thighs, she slid the lightly pitted bone cock over the mess she had made between her legs, giving it just a touch more lubrication, and then slid it home. 

Judith cried out and squeezed tight around the bone in her cunt and the ankles in her grasp but Marta took no pity. She withdrew and slammed in again. While Marta fucked her soundly she reached out a hand to play with those knife-sharp, dusky nipples on Judith's small tits. Judith moaned and thrashed, pushing her hips back into Marta for more. 

As Marta railed her the red corona slowly began to form around Judith's hands. It was dim at first. It siphoned slowly, the red around Marta was like a soft halo casting highlights on her high cheekbones. But as time went on and the corona got brighter, Marta fucked harder, empowered by the lifeforce her Necromancer was draining from the woman she was clutching and channeling it to her. The BOE captive screamed at the prolonged agony, she screamed and screamed but it was like music to Judith's ears. The death of a traitor to her God and King and Marta the Second fucking the absolute shit out of her. 

Marta's hips were a blur by the time the energy transfer was at its peak. She was hitting the front of Judith's walls with that ever so spongey tip and she knew she was going to make a mess. 

As the red light began to die Marta pulled out and slapped Judith across the face once, twice. Then she twisted her nipples hard and spat on her before shoving her bone cock back inside and slammed into her g-spot over and over again. The red light faded. The BOE agent died. And Judith Deuteros came like a goddamn fountain. 

Marta pulled out and gently rubbed the flat part of her palm in soothing circles over her quivering pussy. Judith relaxed into the floor and enjoyed the gentle touch. 

"You liked that," Marta said with a coy wink. 

"Don't get full of yourself," Judith grumbled. But she didn't disagree. 

As for the fourth and final BOE insurgent, well the thanergy bloom had to come from somewhere to get rid of that ridiculous bone dick. For the last man, it was a quick thrust to the heart with the dagger and then a few quick theorems to remove the phallus and heal the trauma. Judith was not a flesh magician so there were scars, a white X on Marta's dark skin that matched the ones from all the other times they had done this. 

Judith complained after she put her uniform back on. 

"It's all wrinkly! Look at the creases!" 

"That is not my fault," Marta answered shaking out her neatly folded pants. "I told you to undress not just chuck everything where ever. You were just excited."

"I was not." 

"Whatever you say, Captain," Marta said, adjusting her sword belt. She looked trim. Judith looked like she pulled her uniform out of the laundry hamper. 

"Let's go, I need to change before we make our report, we've wasted too much time already." 

Marta snickered. "Fun way to waste time." Judith looked at her exasperatedly but then gave her a soft, fond smile and lightly touched her hand. 

And then the auto door was open and out walked Captain Deuterous and Lieutenant Dyas like nothing had ever been amiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gideon sticks her head in just long enough to say "I can't believe she got a literal BONE-er"


End file.
